1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processor, an information processing method, and a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processor, an information processing method, and a program capable of copying or moving data displayed on a screen more easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compact mobile terminal apparatus, such as a PDA (personal digital assistant) or an electronic notebook, may be provided with a touch panel and a pen as an input unit if the terminal apparatus does not have space to accommodate an input unit having a sufficient operability, such as a keyboard and a mouse for a desktop PC (personal computer).
For an apparatus using a touch pen, a method for easily selecting various processes, such as data transmission, has been suggested (e.g., see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-45149 and Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-53236).
When a user who is inputting a sentence in a predetermined application started in a compact mobile terminal apparatus performs a copy-and-paste operation on an input character by using a touch panel and a touch pen, the following steps are performed.
1. Input (specify) a “copy command” with the touch pen.
2. Select a character to be copied. Accordingly, the selected character is temporarily stored in a memory of the compact mobile terminal apparatus.
3. Input (specify) a “paste command” with the touch pen.
4. Indicate a position where the character is to be pasted with the touch pen.
In this way, in the copy-and-paste operation of a character using the touch panel and the touch pen, four steps are required. In other words, four touches by the touch pen are required. This poor operability of many steps causes inconvenience, for example, the user has difficulty learning the operation, or the user may input the same character again without doing a copy-and-paste operation, if the copied character is simple.
If a mouse is provided as an input unit as in a desktop PC, a method for easily performing a copy-and-paste operation, using a combination of a caret displayed on a screen and an operation on buttons of the mouse (specifying a position or selecting a command menu by right click), can be adopted. However, an operation using a touch panel and a pen is basically limited to two types of operations: touching the touch panel with the pen; and moving the pen on the touch panel. Therefore, a copy-and-paste operation has conventionally been performed by using a button of the compact mobile terminal apparatus and the pen or by inputting commands with the pen.